


Preview Into The Future

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Familiy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Prompt- Babysitting, Romance, Snowells, Snowellsweek2018, Team as Family, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: While Babysitting for Cecile and Joe, Caitlin comes to decision.





	Preview Into The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash. However I DO own any errors found lurking here.
> 
> Written for Snowellsweek2018- day three- Prompt chosen- Babysitting. 
> 
> A follow up to my other fics- Intelligence of the heart and Intelligent as your mind. Can be read as a stand alone though.

It's fascinating to watch if she's honest, looking down at the two people on the floor. It is tummy time which explains the reason for Harry being sprawled on his stomach besides little Jenna on the plush rug. His voice is low and soothing as he talks her through the process of building up the colourful blocks in front of them. Jenna's eyes are focused, watching his large hands as he stacks up the blocks only for gurgles of delight to escape her when he 'accidently' knocks them down.  
  
Caitlin smiles softly from her position curled up in the armchair, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea as she watches them. It's been an eye opening afternoon of babysitting for her and having this opportunity to witness Harry as he interacts with the tiny little human is a delightful pleasure and slightly overwhelming. Overwhelming in the sense that if she were to think back to that conversation four months ago when he'd came back from earth two and stumbled upon her talk with Cecile and Iris in the med bay, observing the scene before her would only cement the truth that had been in her words that day. That if she were to do this, marriage and babies, it could only ever be with him. Seeing him now, lying down with his head tilted to one side to allow him to meet Jenna's eyes as he spoke softly with her, it all serves to make her heart want to burst with feelings, feelings for this man.  
  
Hugging a cushion to her chest, taking a sip of her tea, she notices that Jenna's eyes are beginning to droop, a clear signal that tummy time has officially come to end for this afternoon.  
  
"Ready for a nap, huh?" Harry soft voice breaks through the quietness of the room as he soothes a hand down the baby's back. "Yeah, I could use a nap too. Come on then." Sitting up, Harry carefully but with very sure hands lifts her up from the rug and into his arms, holding her against his chest. Getting to his feet he makes his way to the couch, sitting down carefully hoping not to jostle the baby drifting off to sleep in his arms.  
  
"Okay?" He whispers to Caitlin, as he leans back into the cushions behind him and stretching his legs out with a satisfied groan.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna try and finish that book I started two weeks ago. You guys nap, I'm fine here." Caitlin gestures to the tablet on the coffee table before her.  
  
Harry nods before dropping his head back with a sigh and closing his eyes. His arms secure around the little girl cuddled into his chest as he drifts off into sleep.  
  
A hour and half pass by quietly, occasionally Caitlin would look up from her tablet and smile as her eyes find Harry sprawled along the length of the couch with Jenna still curled on his chest, both still napping peacefully. It is about twenty minutes later when the doorbell chimes, Caitlin spares a quick glance at the sleeping pair to see them still undisturbed despite the noise before heading for the door. Opening it, she greets Joe and Cecile with a smile, stepping back to allow them in.  
  
"How's she been?" Cecile asks and follows Caitlin's hand gesture as she waves towards the couch. "Oh, that's so sweet."  
  
"Jenna's been great company, well more for Harry to be honest. I've been invincible for most of the afternoon." Caitlin laughs softly, all in good grace. It's been an absolute delight looking after the baby so they could go to the funeral of a close family friend.  
  
"Another man falling for her charm?" She asks, shooting Joe a knowing look at her side, who remains silent, not dignifying her with an answer.  
  
Caitlin moves across the room to kneel beside Harry. Slipping her hands under the small body she lifts her away from Harry's embrace, soothing her man when he grumbles in his sleep with gentle fingers through his hair. Turning to the waiting parents she hands over Jenna so Cecile can take her.  
  
"Thanks again Caitlin for having her." Joe says, giving her a grateful look as he bends down to pick up the building blocks that belong to his daughter and her stuffed rabbit.

Caitlin waves anyway his thanks as they move to the door. "It was a pleasure," she tells them, "the funeral went okay, I hope?"  
  
"It was, he had a good send off with a good turn out from people who knew him. Iris was happy to pay her respects, she'd grown up seeing him around the station when she came by to visit. He always gave her candy when I wasn't looking."  
  
Caitlin smiles at the image, imagining Cisco doing the same when Jenna would visit the labs in years to come. "I'm glad."  
  
"Well we better get this one home, thanks again Caitlin."  
  
Caitlin smiles and opens the door, allowing the older couple to pass by and leave her apartment. Turning around, she leans back against the now closed door and surveys her home. It is quiet, to quiet almost except for her own breathing and Harry as he slept. In those few seconds of standing there Caitlin comes to a conclusion that doesn't come as much of a surprise. She wants that, wants afternoons like today for herself, to be able to sit and watch as Harry plays with their baby on the floor, a scattering of building blocks around them. She wants afternoon naps where they all cuddle up in her bed, she wants that and so much more.  
  
Making her way over, she carefully climbs onto the sofa, resting slightly over Harry. Resting her head on his shoulder she wraps her arm over his stomach, hugging him to her. Harry shifts in his sleep, his lips pressing a kiss to her hair.  
  
"She's gone?" He whispers quietly, sleep still lacing his voice.  
  
"Yeah, Cecile and Joe just left."  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah everything's fine, Harry," she reassures him softly, her hand brushing over his side. Falling silent, she starts to think over things.  
  
Harry recognises the signs. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
She rolls her eyes knowing he can't see the move, thinking about how good he is at that, picking up on things, reading her. Biting down on her lip, she wonders if she should tell him the truth about what's on her mind, them dismisses the thought. They'd agreed to be honest, to talk through things that bothered them ect... "Do you remember when you came back? When we talked about the future and what we wanted for it?"  
  
Harry nods, his fingers playing with her hair. "I remember. We agreed that marriage and babies were only an option with each other."  
  
"Yes, well... I want to do it."  
  
"Okay," he says absently then pauses as if he realises what exactly she had just said. "Wait, what?"  
  
Caitlin shifts until she's over him, straddling his lap as she stares down at him. "I want to do it. I want to have a baby with you."  
  
"You..." Harry feels breathless, a nervous excitement building within him at the idea of having a baby with her, with Caitlin.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry nods, his hands gripping her hips as he sits up, bringing them face to face and presses his mouth to hers, hard. "Yes," comes his whisper of agreement against her lips. "What about getting married? Do you want to do that too?"

"I..." Caitlin stops, the counters back, "do you want to do that?"

"I'm willing."

"Willing huh?"

"Very," he teases, his lips at her cheek before he turns serious. "Yes, I'd marry you."

"Okay," Caitlin let's out an emotional giggle, not quite believing that they had just made the decision to have a baby together and get married. "We're really doing this."  
  
"We are," Harry smiles, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Wedding stuff later but maybe we should go start on the other thing, we've had a fair amount of practise over the last few months, I think we should keep the ball rolling so to speak." His hands creep under her sweater, fingers dipping under the waistband of her jeans as he trails his mouth along her jaw.  
  
When he feels her nod, his hands slide under her thighs, holding her tight as he stands suddenly, smiling at her startled laughter as he walks them to the bedroom to make a start on their baby making.

Dropping her down onto the bed, he smiles when she giggles. Settling above her, he looks down at her, his fingers tenderly holding her face. "I love you."

This new balance he has going on, he's really embracing. It's nice to see after the months of struggle and hurt. Caitlin leans up and presses her lips to his. "I love you too."  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for taking the time to check this out. thoughts??
> 
> One more to come today... stay tuned, :)


End file.
